KM Chat with the Knightmare characters!
by Crystal6162
Summary: A look at what may happen if some Knightmare characters  including some fan ones  discovered the famous Km Chat!


**Knightmare Chatroom…with the Knightmare characters!**

*kitten_whiskers entered the channel

Caei: Lol lk its kitten_whiskers.

Crystal: Umm…thanks Caei.

Crystal: Caei, who are you?

Caei: Well you asked the right guy, i'm a whale biologist.

Crystal: Riiiiight…

Crystal: Hmm…I wonder who else will come.

*pinky_sorceress entered the channel

Crystal: Let me guess, is that Sidriss?

Sidriss: O_O? How did you know that?

Crystal: Let me think, you like pink and you're a sorceress. It's wasn't that hard!

Sidriss: Bethsemone, if that's you then I'll be very cross!

Crystal: Noooo, it's me Crystal!

Sidriss: …oh…

*conan_the_vegetarian entered the channel

Conan?: It is I, Conan the Vegetarian! The most heroic figure ever!

Crystal: Sylvester, I know that's you.

Sylvester: Aww, I've been discovered!

*conan_the_vegetarian disconnected

Caei: I'll miss them

Crystal: No, you really won't, Caei.

Crystal: So Sidriss, how are you today?

Sidriss: I'm jolly good! I finally became a Level 2 Lore Mistress!

Crystal: Really? Well done! (*To herself: The dizzy dodo took long enough.)

*funny_ears entered the channel

Crystal: funny_ears…could this be Reconboo perhaps?

Reconboo: Haha, there's no fooling you Mum.

*Lord T.D. entered the channel

Sidriss: Is that you Treguard?

Treguard: It is indeed. I'm guessing that you three are Sidriss, Crystal and Reconboo?

Reconboo: Correct Uncle Treguard.

Treguard: For the last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Reconboo: Sorry…

Crystal: We were just talking about Sidriss moving up a level.

Treguard: Well done Sidriss. You go sightless into peril, but you always come back with a reward.

Sidriss: Umm…thanks?

*robin_hood entered the channel

Crystal: Hands, I know that's still you.

Sylvester: Aww!

*robin_hood disconnected

Caei: Bye robin_hood

Crystal: Hmm…Caei must really like Hands.

Reconboo: Who is Caei?

Crystal: A whale biologist apparently.

Treguard: Interesting.

*blondie_assistant entered the channel

Reconboo: Dad?

Pickle: You guessed it!

Treguard: (*To himself: Out of all the people who could have come in here…)

Pickle: Master! I thought you didn't approve of technosorcery!

Treguard: I'm sorry but I had to try the internet. And this pop-up about the chatroom wouldn't stop bothering me so I decided to try it out.

Sidriss: Oh goodie. How I do love talking to high power!

Pickle: Err…okay then.

…

Crystal: And we're all quiet now because…?

Reconboo: I'm out of things to say.

Sidriss: Me too.

*daughter_of_the_setting_moon_who's_eyes_are_like_daggers_in_the_hearts_of_men_who_ride_the_great_caravan_of_the_sultan entered the channel

Sidriss: Umm…let me think…who is this?

Caei: Uh oh, it's daughter_of_the_setting_moon_who's_eyes_are_like_daggers_in_the_hearts_of_men_who_ride_the_great_caravan_of_the_sultan!

Pickle: That's quite a mouthful to say.

Crystal: Nice to (sort of) see you Majida.

Sidriss: Aww, I was going to go with Lillith!

Treguard: ?

Reconboo: Odd…

Majida: Great to see you all as well. My bottle really has good Wi-Fi.

Pickle: How long have you been in your bottle, Majida? Six and one half days?

Majida: No! For two months! It's getting a little lonely in here now.

Reconboo: Well at least you have us to chat with.

Majida: I suppose so. So Greybeard, what's been going on?

Treguard: For the last time, MY NAME IS TREGUARD! The dungeon hasn't reformed yet so nothing's been going on recently.

Sidriss: I moved up a level in sorcery!

Majida: Who cares…

Sidriss: HEY! T_T I'm not happy now…

*pinky_sorceress disconnected

Crystal: Thank goodness! Thanks Majida.

Majida: Anytime!

*catapult_rope_dude entered the channel

Crystal: Too easy Hands.

Sylvester: Urrgh! Stop finding me out!

*catapult_rope_dude disconnected

Crystal: I wonder…will Hands ever stop bothering us?

Treguard: Who knows? Who cares?

Reconboo: Fair point.

Crystal: Pickle, will Kully be coming on tonight?

Pickle: She said she would be, but she hasn't turned up yet.

Majida: She could have. Maybe one of us is her, but in disguise.

Reconboo: As if!

Pickle: Master. Do you think anyone here now has said anything stupid yet?

Treguard: (*looks at chat log*) Well apart from Caei, who we know is a bot, not really, no.

Pickle: Then Kully's not here then, is she?

Crystal: HAHAHA!

Reconboo: LOLZ XD

Majida: Very modern of you Reconboo.

Treguard: Well now that's sorted, what do we do now?

Crystal: I don't know. Talk about tactics for defeating the Opposition?

Treguard: Too risky Crystal. Lord Fear has every right to read the chat logs.

Majida: Well we could PM each other.

Treguard: That would be too slow. We could only talk to one person at a time.

Reconboo: Lame . Dad, you do realise that Aunt Kully could read that bad post you typed before?

Pickle: Oh…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

*blondie_assistant disconnected

Reconboo: Oops…should I have said that?

Crystal: Better to be safe than sorry Reconboo.

…

Majida: Pfft, I'm bored. Treguard, can you click your fingers and make something exciting happen?

Treguard: Why don't you; you're the genie!

Majida: Just because I'm the magical one doesn't mean I have to conjure up stuff all the time!

Crystal: Caei, can you click your fingers for us?

Caei: but i have no ARMS... NO ARMS$*#*#?$~ [runs away]

Reconboo: …what was that all about?

Crystal: I guess bots aren't really the social type. They must have had a sheltered life.

Majida: Ok, 'I'll' click my fingers then!

Majida: *clicks fingers*

*lord_fear entered the channel

Lord Fear: What's this? 'The Goblin Fodder Club' or something?

Majida: !

Treguard: What the?

Reconboo: O_O?

Crystal: …didn't see that coming. Great job Majida =(

Majida: Hey! Don't go blaming this on me Crystal!

Lord Fear: Ooh, a girly fight! I've always wanted to see one of these!

Crystal: Oh shut up you idiot!

Treguard: Never mind that! What are you doing here, Fear?

Lord Fear: Well I thought I'd pop in just for old…I mean new time's sake. So what did I miss?

Crystal: Err…well you just missed Pickle and Caei (the bot) running off like lunatics, Sidriss got angry and signed off a while ago and Sylvester Hands keeps coming into chat under different names but it's easy to see that it's him.

Lord Fear: Huh, that's just typical of Hands I guess.

*lord_feary_thingy entered the channel

Sylvester (obviously): I AM LORD FEAR! DA WEIRDEST VILLAIN-THINGY EVER TO WALK THE PLANET!

Treguard: Oh my!

Majida: Uh oh!

Reconboo: OMG THIS IS BAD!

Caei: Ow! that was my only lung

Crystal: Oooo, you're in trouble now Hands!

Sylvester: Eh?

Lord Fear: Hands…I'm giving you a ten second head-start.

Sylvester: O_O? Your Lordship! I-I'm sooo sorry!

Lord Fear: 10…9…8…

Sylvester: I'M GOOOOOONE!

*lord_feary_thingy disconnected

Lord Fear: If you'll excuse me everyone. I have some…small business to take care of. Ciao!

*lord_fear disconnected

Reconboo: Good luck Fear!

Majida: Hmm…still no sign of Kully.

Treguard: Sorry, Hordriss has contacted me. I have to go.

Crystal: Okay. See you tomorrow Treguard.

*Lord T.D. disconnected

Reconboo: I'm beat. Night Mum. Night Majida.

*funny_ears disconnected

Majida: I guess I'll go as well. Goodnight!

*daughter_of_the_setting_moon_who's_eyes_are_like_daggers_in_the_hearts_of_men_who_ride_the_great_caravan_of_the_sultan disconnected

Crystal: And then there were two. Goodnight Caei!

Caei: Night Crystal.

*kitten_whiskers disconnected

_A few minutes later…_

*Kullylicious entered the channel

Kully: TADAAA!

Kully: Huh? There's no-one here. Did I turn up late?

*sylvester_hands entered the channel

Sylvester: Aww, everyone's gone.

Sylvester: Ooh! It's that elfin! This'll be fun!

Kully: Oh no, it's Hands! Caei, help me!

Caei: [puts on nightie]

Kully: NOOOOOOOOOO!

~The End


End file.
